Cross My Heart, Hope to Love
by emily-emilie-fralts
Summary: Two sisters who are forced into marriage and both are slightly unsure if this is what they really want. Pairing OCxKarou and OCxHikaru
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a story that we both started writing a long, long, LONG time ago. We both love Ouran and wanted to write our own fanfiction so this is what we came up! We picked it up again, edited it, and now we are posting it! We hope you like it! ^_^  
lines = scene change **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

Two girls walked perfectly in sync as they hunched over a glowing apple iTouch, their eyes never leaving the glow of the screen as they dodged walls, students, lockers, and didn't once stumble while walking up a grand staircase leading to the infamous third music room.

Emily Jude Fralts, a tall girl with dirty blonde hair with light blue strands mixed in with her bangs pulled back into a small poof. The rest of her hair hanging down reaching the middle of her back. She had icy blue eyes of a child that still held their innocence despite her age. Her eyes were outlined by black eyeliner then black mascara added. They seemed to make her blue eyes larger and more childlike, which she didn't mind. She did not have the typical Ouran girls' uniform, she had white long-sleeved shirt with the school symbol on the breast pocket then a light blue short skirt that went about mid-thigh. She had tall light blue socks then a pair of black Mary Jane's. She had a big bow around her neck, which was really a guy's uniform tie that was morphed in to a bow, and was the picture of an innocent high school student. She loved to smile.

Miley June Fralts, a semi-tall girl with chocolaty brown-layered hair with bright green streaks down to her lower back and a long fringe covering half of her face. Her eyes seemed a light brown, but once you got close enough, they were a light marshy green with dots of a dark forest green. She had extremely black eyeliner surrounding her closed off eyes and smudged out so it looked like her eyes were shadowed and mysterious. The Ouran girl's uniform wasn't worn by Miley as well. It was a white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up a little past the elbows, the top two buttons undone, and a black skirt identical to her sisters. She also had the same socks but wore classic solid black vans. And the boy's uniform tie was loosely hanging from her neck, with bag held over her shoulder like guys normally do, looking like the stereotypical rebel and tomboy.

"Emily, this school is three times the size of our old school!" Miley exclaimed.

"I know it is really different here, it is really intimidating when you think about it. Did you know they even have a separate room for assemblies?" Emily said as she waved to a fellow classmate.

"No way!" Miley said surprised and then, suddenly, the doors to the music room open magically revealing six high school guys who looked as though they were pulled out of a travel brochure. A dark haired boy quickly grabbed both the two stunned girls and pulled them inside where they stared in awe at a room that was transformed into a sunny paradise.

"Welcome to the Host Club, my princesses, how may I serve you today?" The blonde said seductively.

"Emily?" The flustered brunette said as she turned to her sister and then seeing she was not where she had left her, "EMILY, where the hell did you run off to!"

"Oooohhhh someone said a bad word," two doppelgangers chirped as they slid in front of the blonde.

"Mitsukuni?" A deep voice asked from way above Miley's head. She looked up in growing fear and awe as she gaped at the extremely tall man standing above her.

"They are both over there." One of the two red headed doppelgangers said monotonously while they pointed towards Miley and a small blonde holding a pink stuffed rabbit.

"TRAITOR!" Miley shouted with her hands cupped around her mouth to amplify her voice.

"Emi-chan, I love the bunny clips you have in your hair and so does Usa-chan!" A very short blonde said happily as mini pink flowers randomly appeared around his head.

"Thank you, Hunny-chan, they are my favorite clips in the whole world!" She says this happily that Hunny took notice of her clips before taking a bite of sweet chocolate cake that Hunny gratefully shares with her. They both love sweets.

"Emily…" Miley's voice echoed through the room darkly, "How dare you leave me with these…these THINGS and where did you obtain a grass skirt and coconut bra!"

"Hunny-chan got it for me! You did notice the Hawaiian theme they have here, right?" She replied cutely as she changed to different poses and angles, "Do you want one, too?"

"Yes, Mii-chan, I bet there's another one somewhere for you in the back!" Hunny said as he begins to skip to the backroom with Emily. Before Emily could go far, Miley grabbed her ear and started dragging her out the front doors of the tropical third musical room. Before Miley could grab the shiny handle she froze and turned back around to stare at the teenager.

"Hello, Miss Fralts and Miss Fralts," The teen said, pushing up his glasses with his pointer finger.

"Hey…you." Miley replied uneasily.

"Miley, don't be rude! You should be more formal with your soon to be husband!"

"Why do I have to formal? Shouldn't we at least be more casual so things can be less awkward later on?"

"WHAT!" The twins and Tamaki exclaimed.

"Why didn't you tell me!" Cried Tamaki as he fell to the floor in front of the two emotionless teenagers.

"Mii-chan, I found your costume!" Hunny shouted from the top of the black haired giant's shoulders. Emily then froze, then her eyes rolled back into her head as she then continued to fall to the ground in shock. Before her head could smash into a hard tiled floor a red headed teen caught her around her waist. Her eyes soon fluttered open to look into the golden eyes of one of the doppelgangers. It seemed to last for hours but it was only seconds before she noticed the warm arm around her waste and to realize the whole room staring at the two of them. The two blushed and the red head set her upright, Mori was soon at Emily's side feeling her forehead and putting a steady arm around her back to keep her from falling again.

"Takashi, isn't Emi-chan is your future wife?" Hunny asked from atop Mori's shoulders.

"Yes." Mori replied as he turned to look at Emily.

Hikaru stared down at his feet with his fist clenched while Karou was looking sadly out the window.

"Emily, are you okay?" Mori asked with a concerned look on his face.

"I'm fine nothing to worry about but I had no idea you attended this school!" She replied smiling to reassure the overly concerned teen.

On the opposite side of the room, Kyoya was staring intently at Miley who then quickly met his gaze and then shifted her eyes and stood up. Emily looked over at the two sulking twins Hikaru and Karou.

"Excuse me for a moment, Mori, I am going to go see what is up with Hikaru and Karou." Emily said as she began to walk away, "I hope Hikaru is feeling alright…" She muttered as she walked over.

Emily quickly walked over to the couch the two red heads seemed to sink into.

"What are you two so mopey about?" Emily asked as she smiled cutely but even so the twins both continued to look down at the floor.

"It's nothing really we just aren't feeling well." Karou replied waving his hand as if to swat the idea away.

"Yeah we are fine, thanks though." Hikaru added finally looking up from the floor.

"MILEY! I fear Hikaru and Karou are very sick and may need to be rushed to the hospital. I would say they have a serious case of the mopes. Did you know it is contagious?" Emily said this as Miley rushed over. She was grateful to get away from Kyoya.

"They do look very sick indeed. I believe that they need to be taken to a very fun place. Say…an amusement park!" Miley said jumping with excitement. She just loved roller coasters.

"I think a Host Club field trip to the amusement park sounds just splendid!" Tamaki added. "Kyoya, close the club for today we are leaving this moment for the park of amusement!" He was jumping with excitement as well. Emily's face seemed to drain of color as she seemed to shrink at the thought of riding a roller coaster. Hikaru took note of this and stood from the couch with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Emily, the amusement park does sound fun, doesn't it? You know the amusement park we are going to happens to have the fastest and tallest roller coaster in Japan. Don't you want to ride it?" Hikaru said as he walked over to the frightened blonde.

"N-n-n-no! No! I am fine with watching you ride it safely from the ground. I was thinking I could take pictures and hold all the bags!" Emily says tripping over her words.

"Emily, we don't have a camera…" Miley pipes up from the couch.

"I SHOULD BUY ONE! You know before we go! I could meet you all at the amusement park later!" Emily laughed nervously as she spoke.

"No no," Hikaru said as he wiggled his finger in front of Emily's colorless face, "Everyone lets go to the limo we are leaving immediately."

"Don't worry, Emily, there are bound to be cameras in the park." Miley added quickly.

"I hate you all." Emily huffed at Miley and Hikaru as they both began to snicker for they were fully aware of her fear of roller coasters.

**_*location change, GO!*_**

Once they arrived at the amusement park Tamaki concluded that everyone needed to take a picture with one of the people dressed up as cuddly woodland creatures, but in reality, looked pedophilic and quite rabid.

"Emily, punch my arm… now." Miley said, in a zombie-like state.

"Why does Emily need to punch you?" the twins asked, looking at the two girls in wonder. Emily quickly punched Miley before anyone else could say anything.

"Thanks, now I know for sure that I'm alive and this isn't a dream." Miley replied, although still in somewhat of a trance, "This magical rollercoaster is really in front of me…" she continued dreamily. She quickly started to sprint to the line of the roller coaster, while everyone else just followed in less excited manners. However, Emily was rooted to the ground, staring at the "almost-too-tall-to-be-legally-safe" roller coaster, with the echoes of the screaming riders. Honey was following, until he started slowing down and eventually stopping halfway there. He looked behind him and saw the girl standing alone, so he bounded back, relieved to have not ridden on the terrifying ride.

"Emi-chan, are you afraid of the roller coaster?" he asked cutely as he reached her.

"Actually, just roller coasters in general…" Emily replied meekly.

"That's okay, we'll wait at the exit together!" Honey smiled happily and took her hand. He started dragging her along and talking animatedly about all the little side cafes and kiosks.

"Hunny-chan, instead of waiting at the exit why don't we go wait for the others at the café? The roller coaster line is fairly long so it should take some time! Besides I could really go for something sweet right about now." She said this as she smiled Hunny knowing that he had a sweet tooth.

"Emi-chan that is a great idea! Usa-chan wants some cake right now and so do I!" While saying this Hunny began to drag Emily to one of the cute cafes that looked promising.

Hunny and Emily picked a table close to the window so they could spot the others from the roller coaster when they exited. About twenty minutes later they saw Miley run off the ride with her hair blown back laughing and everyone else looking sick and or terrified. Mori still had a hard expression but it looks like you could see a bit of fear in his eyes.

Hunny and Emily then skipped outside to meet the others as Miley was shouting about the rush of the roller coaster.

"Emily, you need to ride the roller coaster even if it kills you!" Shouts Miley while jumping in front of her.

"Oh yes, Emily, I will go with you to make sure you ride it." Hikaru said with an evil look on his face. Karou stood behind him still in shock from the roller coaster.

"No thank you, Hikaru, I can go without riding it!" Emily said as she began to walk away. Hikaru quickly grabbed her and pulled her back to the ride.

"I never said you had a choice, Emily!" Hikaru said as he laughed manically while Miley ran to the entrance grabbing her and carrying her to the entrance, skipping the lines because it seemed that nobody else wanted to ride.

"Nooooooooooo! NO. I refuse. You can't force me! Put me down! MORI!" Emily wailed from Miley's shoulders. Hikaru and Miley shared and evil smirk.

"Sure, I'll put you down." Miley replied, and plopped her down into the roller coaster seat and strapped her down before she could escape. Mori was attempting to help, but Hikaru was brave enough to hold him off until the coaster was about to start, sprinted into the empty seat next to Emily, strapped himself in, and the coaster took off. Mori sent apologetic looks at Emily until there was a turn and they started climbing higher and higher, until you could see the whole amusement park clearly.

"I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I HATE YOU!" Emily chanted with each click of the roller coaster rising.

"You won't regret this, I promise!" Miley shouted back, unaffected by Emily's hateful words.

"NO I WONT! I'm going to DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" her sentence was finished with the sudden drop of the coaster. Emily began to cling to Hikaru as tears began to stream down her face and her stomach felt like it was rising out of her throat. Hikaru looked at her and seeing her crying he brought Emily closer to his chest and held her till the ride finished.

* * *

"Emily, I know I'm a host and you find me unbelievably attractive, but the ride stopped and you can let go now… but if you don't want to I am not complaining." he smiled with a raised eyebrow.

"I- uh- no… I'm o-okay…" Emily mumbled nervously, trying to pull away.

"I see that you're in no position to be on your own at this moment." Hikaru said, leaning in close to Emily's face, "I'll carry you." he easily picked her up and gave her a piggy back ride all the way back to the rest of the hosts.

"Why is Emily on your back Hikaru?" Tamaki asked, carrying the biggest teddy bear known to man.

"Because she was too shaken to walk, or even talk for that matter, I decided it was in her best interest to carry her." Hikaru said, as if that was the most logical response.

"I'm okay now, Hikaru. You can put me down now." Emily said, trying to get off nonchalantly.

"You didn't seem ready a minute ago when you couldn't even unlatch your arms from around me. So, I don't think I'll let you down yet." Hikaru smirked even wider as he visibly shifted her to hold her even closer. Mori was staring at the two with no emotion is his face, but his eyes looked conflicted with anger, suspicion, and sadness. Miley was switching between glaring at Hikaru and sending secret messages through just looks that all girls seem to be able to do at Emily.

"See you later." Hikaru suddenly said and walked into the crowd, leaving the host club and Miley to fend for themselves.

* * *

"Why did you do that, Hikaru?" Emily asked, finally giving up on trying to get off. The people around them were commenting on how cute the couple looked.

"I told you, it was in your best interest for someone to carry you, and I was eligible to do so." he responded, walking aimlessly through the park.

"But I'm fine now."

"I know."

"Are you going to put me down?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"I don't feel like it." he said, continuing to walk through the amusement park streets as the night lights started to turn on. Emily soon put her head on Hikaru's shoulder and closed her eyes with pink cheeks. He froze for a second, and blushed heavily, but continued walking.

* * *

"Hikaru better not do anything to Emily…" Miley mumbled darkly as the hosts, minus Hikaru gave up and started walking around. Honey and Mori went off somewhere to get some cake at one point.

"Mommy, can we go to the House of Mirrors? I've always wanted to go in one!" Tamaki exclaimed as he grabbed on to Kyoya's arm and forcibly dragged him to the attraction.

"Miley?" Kaoru asked, stepping a little faster to catch up.

"…."

"Miley?" he asked again, wondering what happened in the course of their amusement park visit to make her hate him.

"Miley!" Kaoru tried again, shouting a little and grabbing her wrist. She looked at him with a shocked expression and blinked a couple times.

"What's up Kaoru?" she asked, taking a headphone out of her ear with his other hand.

"You could've told me that you were listening to music, you know. I was thinking that you were purposely ignoring me." he said teasingly, taking a headphone.

"Well, maybe I was." she snapped back with a mischievous smirk, and snatched back her headphone.

"Really now?" Kaoru questioned, as he loosened his grip on her wrist. Miley quickly slipped through the crowds and the last place Kaoru saw her was the entrance to the maze.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Emily asked almost sleepily, resting on Hikaru's shoulder.

"Where would you like to go?" Hikaru said smiling. He was happy to have her so close to him.

"Well I have never won one of those theme park prizes…" Emily said quietly.

"Let's go win you a prize!" Hikaru was already walking towards one of the amusement park stands where you could see a giant stuffed animal panda at the top of the shelf.

"Hikaru, this is silly the bottle game is impossible! The bottles are practically glued down!" Emily exclaimed as Hikaru put her down and he was pulling out his wallet.

"Maybe you're just not as good as me." Hikaru smirked his Cheshire cat smile and handed the man working some money.

"I probably suck, but even Miley tried and she couldn't knock them down!" she reasoned.

"Like I said, she's just not as good as I am." he said simply, and threw the first ball and it collided with the bottles with the force it needed to knock all three bottles down.

"Impressive, but can you do it two more times? You can get the grand prize, and only two other people have done it before." the man running the stand said.

"Soon to be three people." Hikaru said as he threw another baseball at the stack of bottles as Emily watched in awe as the tumbled down.

"How are you doing this!" Emily shouted in excitement.

"Ah, ah, ah one more time!" and Hikaru threw the final baseball and knocked down all the bottles.

"Seriously! How do you do that?" Emily questioned again.

"I can't share the tricks of the trade." Hikaru said winking at Emily and handing her the large stuffed panda.

* * *

"Miley! Where are you?" Kaoru yelled from the many dead ends he seemed to keep finding within the maze. The maze seemed to cut off the rest of the world so it was strangely silent for being in an amusement park.

"You have to find me silly." Miley replied from the other side of the bush Kaoru was on.

"How did you end up there? I'm prepared to walk through this bush to get you!" Kaoru jokingly threatened but at the same time, sounded serious.

"Then there is no point to this maze." She replied, sounding farther away.

"But I just keep finding the dead ends…" Kaoru said defeated and looked down.

"You're no fun, did you know that Kaoru?" Miley asked, her voice extremely close again. Kaoru looked up to see Miley standing in front of him with a cheeky grin.

"You're…." she said, stepping close to Kaoru, who blushed a little, "It." she whispered as she tapped his nose and ran away while laughing. Before she turned the corner, she made the time to stick her tongue at Kaoru in a teasing manner. Kaoru jogged over to the corner where he had last seen Miley and hoped she would be still in his vision. He looked around and saw no one but heard light footsteps, which he decided to follow. The only thing that was worrying him was that the park was getting dark and it felt like he would never find Miley.

"Miley? Where are you hiding this time?" Karou said with a smile.

"Karou, don't you know? You have to find me, I won't just leave my hiding place because then you win." Miley snickered.

Karou walked around the maze for maybe ten more minutes before he reached the middle of the maze and sat down at one of the benches.

"Miley, if you can hear me, I give up! You win!" Karou said with his hands cupped around his mouth.

"So soon?" Miley seemed to appear from thin air as she spoke.

"You are just too good for me to beat so I had to give up." Karou smiled as Miley sat down beside him. Miley yawned and wrapped her arms around her.

"Are you tired?" Kaoru asked, leaning forward to look at her face.

"A bit, I stayed up really late last night…" she replied, rubbing her eyes.

"How many hours did you sleep?"

"… 3..." Miley mumbled quietly.

"Only three hours? How did you make it through math class, it's so boring, **_I_** was asleep!" Kaoru laughed lightly, she huffed in reply. They got quiet for a second, and then Miley shivered almost violently.

"Here." Kaoru said, as he draped his jacket over her shoulders. He stood up, and silently offered his hand to Miley.

"We should get going, lets go." he said softly, it was now probably almost closing time, and it was dark. There were no lights in the maze so it was hard to navigate without tripping or bumping into each other. They finally did make it out of the maze; Tamaki was freaking out how the twins and the girls were missing.

* * *

"You doppelganger! Where are Emily and Hikaru! I bet you both planned on this trip to corrupt the girls!" Tamaki wailed dramatically as he pointed at Kaoru accusingly.

"We did not, you're the one that left with Kyoya to do whatever you did." Kaoru replied, easily sending Tamaki into a depressed state.

"Not to mention that Hikaru only did that because he felt bad that he made Emily ride that rollercoaster." Miley continued with a bored tone, "Shouldn't we call and ask where they are Kaoru?" she asked, looking at Kaoru expectantly.

"Oh, yeah. We should. I'll call Hikaru" he replied, pulling out an orange cell phone. Miley was flipping out her own cell phone to call Emily. She happened to have the same phone, just in a dark blue.

"Hello?" Kaoru looked confused and Miley slapped her phone shut in annoyance.

"Yeah, it's Kaoru… Emily? Why did you pick up Hikaru's phone?… Oh, that makes sense, I guess… Okay. See you soon."

"Kao-chan? Why did Emi-chan pick up Hika-chan's phone?" Honey asked from atop Mori's shoulders.

"I knew it! Hikaru is corrupting Emily and is converting her to your evil ways!" Tamaki yelled, horrified at the thought of another person that could potentially be like the twins.

"No, she probably answered because she's on his back at the moment at he cant answer himself." Miley cut in, stopping whatever argument was going to happen.

"How did you know?" Kaoru asked Miley, looking a little surprised.

"I know because it was either Emily answer the phone for Hikaru, whose hands are occupied with holding Emily up or Hikaru asks Emily to get off, which he probably wouldn't do." Miley said quickly acting like a detective.

* * *

"Looks like it is time to go home!" Emily said while shutting Hikaru's cellphone.

"Mm." Hikaru said while looking in the other direction.

"Hikaru, is something wrong? I thought we had fun today." Emily asked concerned while reaching for Hikaru's arm. Hikaru finally set her down.

"Nothing, I am just sad we have to go home. I like being with you." Hikaru quietly said. Emily was slightly taken aback by the answer and stopped walking.

"Emily?" Hikaru asked, "Why did you stop?" Emily smiled and ran over to Hikaru and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you for the wonderful evening, Hikaru." After saying this Emily let go and kept walking with her giant panda in her arms leaving Hikaru a few steps behind her.

"Thank you." Hikaru whispered and then began to jog after her. The two finally could see the rest of the group standing by the entrance. What really caught their eye was Tamaki freaking out.

"Where have you two been all this time! Are you trying to corrupt the poor girl, Hikaru?" Tamaki wailed which scared Emily and Hikaru.

"No I was just trying to make sure that Emily had a good time because I felt bad for making her go on that roller coaster and scaring her." Hikaru said this with a lazy tone as he stuffed his hands in his pockets, "Are we leaving now?"

"Indeed we are! Everyone to the limo before these poor girls can face any more harm from these evil twins." Tamaki said as he stomped towards the limo dragging Emily and Miley behind him.

Emily and Miley were happy to be home after such a long day and they quickly went to shower and then to bed. Luckily it was Friday so the two sisters could sleep in. But unknown to either sibling, they both stayed up thinking about their time at the amusement park.

* * *

**Sadly we do not own Ouran we only take credit for the AMAZING plot and the two main characters Emily and Miley! (aka, us! in a way... Emily-Emily. uh, duh... and Miley-Emilie)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two is here! Ta-dah...? Yeah... here it is. Please please pretty please review this so we know how awesome/suck-ish/meh this story so far is :D Tanks you lots3  
-Emilie**

**Disclaimer: we do not own this magical wonderful anime, unfortunately... D': **

**

* * *

**

"Are you sure we can just barge in and force Emily and Miley to go to the beach with us?" Kaoru asks Tamaki as he starts banging on the door like a crazed maniac.

"Yes! It's completely okay! I bet they'll love it!" he yelled back, still banging on the door.

"What is it Nakagawa-san? I swear we didn't start another fire!" Emily yelled back, slightly panicked, the hosts heard pots and pans falling and banging together, and Emily cracked open the door to peek nervously outside.

"Hey Emily! We're here to go take you to the beach!" Tamaki exclaimed happily as Emily slowly opened the door.

"Right now…?" she asked, almost nervously and looked back into the house.

"Yes? Why not? Is something wrong?" Hikaru asked, walking towards the door. Emily quickly put a hand up to stop him from actually going inside.

"No no, it's just that when Miley wakes up, she's a little silly." Emily explained but it was too late, Kaoru already went to investigate.

"Kaoru? You shouldn't-" Emily warned, but he already went through the door to her room.

* * *

"Miley? Wake u- where are you?" Kaoru switched from an annoying voice to normal as he looked around the darkened room.

"Mmmmmm?" Miley said confused from under a mound of blankets and pillows as she rolled to face Kaoru's direction.

"We are going to the beach now." Karou said trying to find his way in the darkened room.

"I love you…" Miley said sleepily as she rolled to her other side again.

"W-w-what?" Karou said jumping back. Emily walked in and flicked on the lights, which caused Miley to completely wake up.

"Rawr! Bright light. Turn off…." Miley groaned and she buried herself deeper into the plethora of pillows.

"Come on, just wake up, the host club is here." Emily replied.

"WHAT!" Miley shot straight up from the depths of her little cave, "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because Kaoru came to wake you up, I thought you already knew…" Emily said, sweat dropping.

"…. Hey, Kaoru, what's up?" Miley chimed awkwardly from her perch.

"Nothing! But uh cool you are up now! Are you guys ready to go to the beach?" Karou said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Of course not you guys just barged in on us!" Miley shouted groggily.

"Tamaki said you guys would be fine with it!" Karou said quickly while walking towards the door.

"Its fine! It should be a lot of fun! I love the beach! I'm going to change so you guys should wait in the living room." Emily said giggling.

"Okay." Kaoru said as he walked off towards the other room.

* * *

"We have way too many clothes." Miley said annoyed that she couldn't find her bathing suit immediately.

"Well maybe you just aren't as organized as I am!" Emily said as she pulled out her yellow bathing suit that also had black polka dots on it. She walked to the bathroom she shared with her sister and quickly changed.

"Finally found my suit!" Miley yelled so her sister could hear from the bathroom. Miley's suit had a black background and had white splotches of colorful leopard print and stripes. She quickly put it on and threw on a pair of shorts and a plain black tank top, found some flip flops, and sauntered over to the living room where all the hosts were waiting.

"Where's Emily?" Tamaki asks Miley as she plopped down on a couch.

"She takes a while to change, are you guys hungry?" Miley asked as she laid across the seat

"No we're good. You should eat." Hikaru said, looking at Miley through half lidded eyes.

"I would but it's Emily's turn to make the food today." Miley replied just as lazily as Hikaru did, "I should just make the food now, save us the trouble from the landlady while I still can."

"Why do you say that?" Kaoru asks from a spot next to Hikaru.

"Because she cannot cook to save her life, except mac and cheese, but that gets boring after one meal." Miley said laughing, "I think she has started maybe three fires in the kitchen. She tries to cook though and I am sure she will get better eventually…hopefully."

"I'm ready to go to the beach!" Emily said while jumping into the room smiling. She was wearing a black sun hat and a black cover up with yellow flip-flops with her bathing suit on underneath.

"Are we skipping breakfast?" Miley asked Emily.

"Umm…" Emily said while peeking into the kitchen, "Yeah…we are. So lets get going! Don't want to waste the day away!" Emily then escaped out the front door.

* * *

Everyone arrived at the beach around ten o' clock. It was foggy but it was expected to get sunnier as the day went on. It was nice because there weren't too many people to crowd the beach.

"Emi-chan, will you build a sandcastle with me? Mii-chan you come help, too!" Hunny said while dragging the two sisters to the water.

"Shouldn't we set up all the beach stuff first, Hunny?" Miley asked.

"Tamaki and Kyoya can take care of it! We didn't bring too much stuff!" Hunny smiled as he spoke.

"I will be right back to help build your sandcastle but I want to go see if the guys need any assistance with setting up!" Emily began to walk away as she spoke so Hunny couldn't stop her. She just couldn't say no to him.

"Tamaki where did Mori go?" Emily asked once she reached the guys.

"I think he went for a walk down the shore, why?" Kyoya answered.

"No reason just wanted to know!" Emily smiled and started to walk towards the shore to find Mori. He was hard to miss once she spotted him seeing as he was extremely tall.

"Mori!" Emily shouted while she waved her arm hoping he would see, "Wait up, Mori!" He stopped walking after he heard his name and turned around to see Emily running towards him. He was still a little mad because of Hikaru taking her away from him but he remembered she really had no say in the matter. He smiled at her once she reached him.

* * *

"Where you going?" Emily said catching her breath.

"I thought I might take a stroll and enjoy the nice day." Mori replied.

"It is a nice day, a little chilly though." Emily rubbed her arms once the wind started to blow.

"Are you all right? You should have brought a jacket." Mori replied quietly.

"I guess I should have. I felt sort of rushed this morning." Emily replied, smiling.

"Well, I would feel bad if you got sick" Mori said as he wrapped an arm around Emily's shoulders for warmth.

"Thanks…" Emily mumbled, blushing. She got the nerve to wrap her arm around him back as they continued walking.

* * *

"Aww, look at that…" Miley smiled as she watched her sister and the tall teen walk along the shore.

"Hmph…" Hikaru silently brooded and crossed his arms across his chest.

"What? You are supposed to go "aww" all together!" Miley said poking at Hikaru.

"Mm." Hikaru said walking away and waving his arm at Miley. As Hikaru walked away Kyoya slowly walked up to Miley.

"So how are you enjoying the beach adventure so far?" Kyoya said as he pushed his glasses back onto his face again.

"Well we just got here. I can't say much has happened yet." Miley replied, with a hint of boredom mixed with sarcasm.

"What would you like to do then?" Kyoya asked, looking down at Miley.

"Something fun?" it seemed Miley asked herself the question.

"Well, Miley, we are at the beach maybe we could enjoy the atmosphere. Emily and Mori seem to be having fun just walking around and talking." Kyoya said while pointing to the two.

"We aren't anything like them." Miley said crossing her arms.

"How so?" Kyoya asked.

"For one Emily and Mori are actually cute together. Not only that but they have things in common. And finally Mori isn't boring." Miley said angered.

"I apologize-"

"No, just stop it! I'm sick of your cold formality!" Miley shouted, hair covering her face as she looked down, "Don't follow me!" Miley sprinted through the sand and away from the Host club.

"Where's Mii-chan going?" Honey asked as he walked up to Kyoya and Kaoru.

"To cool off somewhere, I suppose." Kyoya replied, in a plain tone.

"Shouldn't someone go after her?" Honey asked worriedly, looking up at Kyoya.

"She told us not to follow her." Kyoya said, walking towards the umbrella and towel they had set up.

* * *

"So, Emily, are you still cold?" Mori asks as he stops walking and turns to Emily.

"I'm better being close to you." Emily said with a smile, "But I am still a little cold…" With that said Mori leaned down and kissed Emily on the lips. When he pulled away, Emily was blushing heavily but continued walking in a peaceful silence.

"I can't believe I just got my first kiss!" Emily whispered as quietly as she could, but fortunately or unfortunately, Mori heard.

"That was your first kiss?" Mori asked, looking down.

"You heard that? Well, uh yeah. That was my first kiss." Emily replied, blushing a little more.

"Yes, I hope it wasn't horrible…" Mori asked teasingly.

"It… was, to tell you the truth?" Emily asked, stopping to look at him, "it was perfect" Emily finished, biting her lip.

"I'm glad you thought so." Mori smiled as he hugged her.

"I like you…" Emily whispered as she kissed him again, "Sort of a lot"

"I like you as well…a lot." Mori replied, smiling down at her. They pulled away and grasped each other's hands and continued walking down the shoreline.

* * *

"I don't get it! I just don't get it! Why can't he and I be like Emily and Mori? You know even better, why don't we just **not** get married? I never wanted this anyway!" Miley said finally slowing down to unleash her rage, "No one can **_make_** me marry him. I can do whatever I want because it is **my** life." Miley giving up plopped down in the sand to cool down.

"Stupid gold digging arse. Why did my _father_ had to try to get some spending money by weaseling into Ootori's business." Miley growled, punching the ground in anger. She screamed in anguish one last time, and lay back into the sand.

* * *

"Where is Miley?" Emily asked, as she went to go sit down after letting go of Mori's hand.

"She ran off furious… and I hope Hikaru is all right too…" Kaoru explained, before looking off into the rocks.

"WHAT? You mean that she went off alone! Who knows where she went! She could've beat up some random passerby by now! Why didn't anybody follow her?" Emily yelled at the hosts.

"She instructed us to not follow her." Kyoya said simply.

"That's exactly what you're not supposed to do! Girls say that kind of thing hoping that someone would care enough to ignore that and follow her. Miley included, no matter how much she'll deny it!"

"We didn't know!" Karou tried to defend the rest of the hosts.

"I have to go try and find her, it's getting dark." Emily said and ran off to look for her.

* * *

"Miley? Are you okay?" A voice asked from behind Miley.

"Clearly I am not okay!" Miley shouted back angered that the mysterious person couldn't tell she was angry and upset.

"May I sit down?" The voice asked. Miley turned around and saw it was Hikaru. He didn't look well himself.

"Yeah, of course. Sorry for yelling I am just mad and needed to blow some steam." Miley finally cooled down a tad.

"I get it. I came out here to think and saw you over here pounding the ground." Hikaru said as he sat down and then turned to take a quick glance at Miley, "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"I just don't know what to do. I don't want to marry Kyoya and there is nothing I can do about it. We have nothing in common and we aren't anything like Emily and Mori. We don't even act like friends and we can't hold a conversation." Miley quickly said, meekly punching the ground.

"But you guys are engaged, right?" Hikaru asked, looking sideways at Miley.

"Yes, but do you think I agreed to this?" Miley asked, weakly.

"I wasn't sure, I just thought that Kyoya was hard to get along with so maybe you did agree, just you're regretting it now, or something." Hikaru shrugged.

"That's a good theory, pretty well thought out for the few seconds that it took for you to respond, but no." Miley grinned, but it didn't reach her eyes, "It was my father, Rodger, who tried getting some quick bucks and somehow got Mr. Ootori to agree to 'let' me marry his son." She air quoted and rolled her eyes.

"But you knew and your dad told you about it already, right?" Hikaru asked, lying back onto the sand.

"No, my dad left my mum when he knocked her up. But he thought that if married into the Ootori family, he'd get some money to spend for himself. So he sent me a snail mail a year ago telling me of this arrangement. Apparently, he planned this 14 years ago. That was when I just turned 1." Miley scowled.

"But if he chose Kyoya, should Emily have had to marry one of his older brothers?" Hikaru asked, looking confused and propping himself up a little to look at Miley's face.

"Then I would hate him 10 times more. He is my real dad, like I said; he left my mum when I was born. And Emily's mum left her dad, and my mum and her dad met and married. And so that leads us to 14 years later, living together as step sisters, but we've been living together so long that we act like real sisters now" Miley replied, laying down into the sand next to him closing her eyes and sighed.

"Well that makes sense, because you guys look nothing alike" Hikaru snickered.

"I feel like what you said is a bad thing…" Miley replied, sighing.

"No, it's not a bad thing, you're cool and stuff. And Emily is nice, funny, she laughs at my humor, and she's cute too." Hikaru rambled.

"So, I'm just cool and stuff. While Emily on the other hand is, and I quote you; nice, funny, laughs at your humor, and she's cute too" Miley questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I- uh, didn't say that…" Hikaru stuttered, blushing.

"You do realize that by you blushing, makes you more suspicious." Miley snickered and opened one eye to look at him with a wicked smirk.

"Um, I think you're smart, and you have wicked comebacks, and your humor kills, and…. And… yeah…." Hikaru blushed even more and turned away from Miley.

"Ahh, I guess I can't beat my sis in the looks department cuz you're in lurve with her." Miley sang, poking at Hikaru as he huffed and started getting up.

"I see that you don't need to talk to me anymore…" Hikaru mumbled as he started walking away.

"Wait…" Miley said seriously, grabbing his arm, "I want you to stay and talk to me for a little longer. I don't want to go back yet."

"But everyone else…" Hikaru said quietly, looking back at Miley. She was looking down at the ground.

"Just stay and let me talk for like 5 more minutes." Miley continued, "I just want to stay occupied for a little more and then I'll be ready to face Kyoya again."

"What's so wrong with him?" Hikaru asked, sitting down next to her again.

"MILEYYYYY? Where are you!" Emily's voice rang out from beyond some rocks.

"Over here!" Miley yelled reluctantly and sighed deeply.

"Oh, I see you! I'll be there in a minute!" she yelled back again, climbing over the rocks.

"Well, so much for 5 more minutes of hiding my self pity with small talk…" Miley whispered sarcastically.

"If you want, I bet Kaoru, Hunny, Mori, or I can talk to you later, if it helps." Hikaru said, looking down at Miley with a sympathetic smile.

"I'd rather not talk to Mori or Hunny, they might pass the information onto each other, down the miniature grapevine, to Emily, who might tell Kyoya, and things will get worse." Miley said in one big breath as Emily walked into the little cove.

"Are you alright?" Emily said concerned, "I was looking for you forever and I couldn't find you! I finally climbed over these rocks and then I slipped and cut my foot open!"

"Yes, Emily, I am fine. How is your foot? Can you let me see it?" Miley said pointing at Emily's foot.

"No! You will just make it worse! It already hurts enough!" Emily said hoping back.

"Does it hurt?" Hikaru quickly asked.  
"A lot." Emily said frowning.

"Oh, so you answer to him and not your sister?" Miley asked, looking scandalized.

"All you're going to do is poke it, then it's gonna hurt more, and then you're going to get blood everywhere and all is going to be bad." Emily said quickly, limping backwards.

"You're bleeding? It's serious now; you have to let me look at it. Emily, I'm not kidding." Miley demanded as she walked to Emily with a determined look on her face.

"No! Don't come any closer, you're going to hurt me more~!" Emily whined, not noticing that Hikaru was behind her.

"Go Miley, check out her foot now! I got her!" Hikaru shouted as he got Emily around the middle and pinned her arms together.

"Holy crap Emily, you need to go to the hospital! At least see Kyoya!" Miley yelled in surprise letting go of Emily's ankle.

"TRAITOR! JERK! You're lame!" Emily cried helplessly from the grip of Hikaru, kicking her legs around. She had kicked too wildly and kicked Miley in the forehead, making her fall backwards unconscious.

"Holy-" Hikaru exclaimed, but Emily's kicking had enough force to knock both teens over onto the soft sand.

"Emily? Can you try to get off without hurting your foot?" Hikaru asked.

"Hikaru I am so sorry! Am I hurting you?" Emily asked close to panicking.

"No, no, no! I am fine! I am just worrying about hurting your foot even more and I am worried about your sister." Hikaru said as he tried to calm Emily down.

"Oh okay! I think I can get up just tell me if I hurt you." Emily slowly sat up and rolled onto her knees and stood on one foot. She reached her other hand out to balance on a rock, "M-m-miley? Are you okay?"

"I will call the rest of the guys." Hikaru said this as he took out his phone.

"AHHHHH!" Emily screamed. Her scream was ear piercing and I think the rest of the hosts could hear it all the way on the other side of the beach, "I KILLED HER!"

"Let me look at her…." Hikaru said, trying to calm Emily down, "I'm pretty sure you didn't kill her but she's unconscious." He continued, poking Miley a little.

"No-o-o-o-o! She's dead! I'm going to be all alone and I wont have someone to watch scary movies with, and to tell Nakagawa-san that I didn't start the fires on purpose!" Emily wailed as she flailed her arms around while stumbling around the area where Miley had fallen.

"Hika-chan! Emi-chan, Mii-chan, where are you guys? I heard Emi-chan scream." Hunny came up from behind the rocks and bounded to where the three teens were gathered.

"I cut open my foot and then Miley wanted to check my foot but I was scared and I didn't want her to hurt me and then I started kicking my feet and then I kicked her and she fell and now she is dead!" Emily said this in one breath and started to cry.

"Emily, she is fine. She just fell and went unconscious." Kyoya said, "Look she is fine now. Can you let us look at your foot?"

"She is not fine! Look at her!" Emily cried, falling to the ground around Miley, careful to avoid using her foot.

"Lets get back to the beach house, then. We can make sure that Miley is all right and we can look at your foot there." Kaoru said softly, kneeling next to Emily and looking at the red mark on Miley's forehead with worried eyes.

"Emily, how much does your foot hurt?" Mori asked sounding concerned.

"110 on a scale of 1 to 10!" Emily moaned dramatically. Mori smiled a bit and picked Emily up easily and started walking towards the beach house.

"I hope Miley is all right…" Emily whispered quietly with a worried look on her face.

"She will be fine, Kyoya will take good care of her." Mori reassured gently.

"But Miley is mad at him. She wont let him take care of her." Emily protested, looking back at the rocks.

"All she needs to do is rest until she regains consciousness." Mori replied, slowing down as he reached the door to the beach house.

* * *

"Okay, Emily, we need to look at your foot now. Are you going to cooperate?" Kyoya asked while taking out a first aid kit.

"Fine. If you hurt me I will kick you too." Emily said while crossing her arms and pouting.

"What scares me is I know you aren't lying." Kyoya said while smiling a bit and picking up Emily's hurt foot, "Emily you need to get stitches, this is serious. How you managed to walk across the rocks to get Miley amazes me."

"I wonder how Mii-chan got there without hurting herself." Hunny said, trying to distract Emily from the needle going towards her foot.

"A-a-are you sure you are certified to do this! I mean we could wait till tomorrow and go to the hospital. Or maybe my foot will be healed up by tomorrow!" Emily said as she tried to scoot away from Kyoya.

"Emily, I promise it won't be so bad and we will be here for you the whole time." Mori said as he tried to calm Emily. He took her hand and sat down next to her. He looked so hurt whenever Kyoya finished with one stitch but Emily looked even worse. Her eyes were red and puffy and she was still crying. She was like a never-ending waterfall from tears and Hikaru couldn't bear to see it so he left the room to get some fresh air. Miley quietly woke up and followed him out without being noticed by Kyoya and her worried friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**Haii~ It's the next chapter of Cross My Heart Hope To Love! 3 So, I'm OCD a little and I don't enjoy that this chapter has 1,000 less words than the first two chapters. T.T But I hope that this will suffice for the loss :o - Emilie**

**I hope you're all enjoying the story so far! If you have an idea that would work out well in the future chapters, please feel free to either leave a review or message us about it! :D Peace out Girl Scout 3 - Emily**

**Disclaimer: WE DON'T OWN OURAN! Yeah, we really wish we did... T_T**

* * *

"So you really like her, don't you?" Miley said as she walked onto the patio.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Hikaru said turning away from Miley and resting his head on his hand as he stood next to the stairs.

"I can tell easily, maybe others don't, but you like Emily." Miley replied, leaning back on the railing, looking sideways at him lazily.

"You're delirious, I do not." Hikaru retorted turning away from Miley.

"Okay, okay, believe what you want, you cant deny it much longer. You're going to lose her to Mori" Miley said, looking at him seriously.

"Whatever." Hikaru mumbled as he started walking away and down to the little stretch of beach connected to the beach house.

"If you keep doing that, you'll never get what you want…" Miley sighed at his retreating form.

"As will you, Miley" Kyoya said as he walked out next to Miley.

"Don't talk to me, I'm mad at you remember?" Miley pouted as she turned away from him to watch the sea.

"I'll talk to you if I want to" he replied, putting both hands on either side of Miley to keep her from moving.

"So now you're using force to talk to me?" Miley quietly yelled to make sure that nobody else heard as she turned around, "First we were almost all good then you get all formal with me, and now you're almost using force? Make up your mind!"

"How hard are you trying to make this work between us Miley?" Kyoya asked seriously, a glare forming over his glasses to hide his eyes.

"I did try! Pretty darn hard at first, and I almost got through to you, and one visit from your father and all that I thought I did, gone! And I tried again, but every time you saw your dad, it got worse! Don't even say that I didn't try!" Miley yelled a little louder this time, pushing away Kyoya's arms and running into the house and through random hallways until she got to a door leading to the roof.

* * *

"Miley? Are you up here?" A girl quietly asked.

"What is it, Emily?" Miley asked irritated.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay! You made Kyoya pretty upset." Emily said with concern for her sister.

"Good. He has made me pretty upset a number of times plus now." Miley said turning away from her sister.

"I know you have tried to make it work and maybe it won't and I know you will never marry Kyoya." Emily said but didn't seem to be able to continue.

"No one can make me marry him." Miley said while crossing her arms.

"You like Karou and I am pretty sure he likes you." With Emily saying that Miley stood there in shock but she continued, "Kyoya can't stop you two from being together so why don't you try?"

"Wh-what? No, wait… What?" Miley stuttered, looking abashed at her sister.

"Now you choose the time to become a girl and be all flustered?" Emily asked, exasperated.

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about. You silly, silly girl." Miley replied, batting away the thought.

"This is ridiculous…" Emily mumbled, staring at the lightly blushing Miley.

"This isn't ridiculous, I can't comprehend why you would think that Kaoru and I like each other, that's all." Miley scoffed, looking at Emily.

"Are you sure? Because I think that's one of the reasons you refuse to like, or make things really work with Kyoya." Emily replied softly, looking at Miley knowingly.

"I know that I don't like him." Miley replied with a determined look on her face, "Besides, you don't know he likes me."

"Fine, just ask him if he does then." Emily said challengingly.

"Fine, I will!" Miley said with a determined look on her face, starting to walk back inside.

"Are you serious?" Emily asked with a surprised look on her face.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" Miley questioned.

"I didn't actually say that to be serious…" Emily sweat dropped.

"Well then you shouldn't have said it because I am going to ask him now." Miley asked with the same determined look, starting to walk again.

* * *

"Kaoru, I have a question for you," Miley asked looking at Kaoru expectantly.

"Uh, sure? What's up?"

"This way…" Miley said quietly as she motioned for Kaoru to follow her into another room close by.

"Is something wrong?" Kaoru questioned.

"No, no. I just need to know something." Miley said while she walked into one of the hundreds of rooms with Karou.

"Okay, ask away." Karou said wondering what she could want to ask.

"Well I was just wondering. You know stuff. I mean uh…" Miley said while looking at the floor.

"You were just wondering stuff?" Karou said smiling.

"Do you like me!" Miley said quickly.

"W-w-what? I mean its not like I mean. You know?" Karou said blushing.

"Yeah… this came out way more awkward than I thought it would…." Miley replied, rubbing the back of her head.

"How did you expect this to turn out…" Kaoru asked.

"Well, I was kind of hoping that you'll help me prove a point to Emily who thinks we both like each other?" Miley questioned meekly.

"Well…she is kinda right." Karou said looking down at the floor.

"You mean…"

"Well, I guess, but…"

"So you're telling me that…"

"I think so? I'm starting to get lost here." Kaoru admitted.

"So, in short, you like me. You guess." Miley stated.

"Yeah, it seems so…"

"Thanks for not helping me prove a point… I'm going to feel lame telling Emily this now." Miley sighed as she slumped a little.

"Well now I have a question for you, Miley. Do you like me?" Karou asked looking Miley straight in the eye.

"I well, uh… pass?" Miley responded nervously.

"Come on, I answered for you. Now you have to be fair and answer to me." Kaoru smirked, but still was blushing a little.

"Um, I… well… I sortoflikeyoutoo…" Miley mumbled quickly, hoping Kaoru wouldn't be able to tell.

"What was that? I couldn't catch you there." Kaoru replied, regaining confidence to tease Miley.

"I don't like repeating myself, I feel like a tape recorder that broke thank you very much." Miley snapped back, blushing.

"Only to be fair, you have to tell me." He smirked.

"I sort oflikeyoutoo…"

"What?" Kaoru smirked wider as he put a hand next to his ear to "hear" better.

"I sort of… like you too…" Miley said, looking down and covering her face with her fringe.

"Why do you always hide your face?" Kaoru asked, teasing and smirking aside.

"Because I feel like it…" Miley replied, never lifting her face.

"There has to be a reason why. You seem to do that a lot." Kaoru said in a comforting voice.

"It's a silly reason really…" Miley argued weakly.

"That's no reason why I can't hear it." He replied, putting a hand on her arm.

"There was this kid when I was little, you see. He had this crush on Emily since we moved into the neighborhood." Miley said, still not looking up at Kaoru.

"I don't see how that applies to you, Miley." Kaoru said.

"It does. And since we had just moved, we were always together because both of us were each other's best friend, and he never got us when we weren't together." Miley continued, her fists starting to clench, "He never liked that we weren't ever without the other. So one day, he got me alone somehow and asked me to tell Emily that he liked her. I refused because I didn't want to be a messenger. He got mad and from that day on, he would tell me that I had an ugly face every time he saw me, and that's sort of why I do that now, I guess."

"I'm so sorry." Kaoru whispered

"I appreciate that you apologized but it doesn't really help the fact that he never did and was a jerk." Miley whispered back, "I have to go…" She then walked back into the room where Hunny and Mori were and to the down the steps to the private area of beach.

* * *

"Mori? Have you seen Kaoru or Miley?" Emily asked as she walked into the nearly empty room.

"I just saw Miley walk out to the beach area, and Kaoru never came back from talking to her in the hallway." Mori replied, pointing to the right door.

"Kaoru? Are you over here?" Emily asked into the semi-darkness.

"Yeah, right here." Kaoru replied sadly.

"Oh my gosh, what did Miley say? Did she hurt your feelings? Should I lecture her on feelings again?" Emily asked worriedly, quickly walking up to him.

"She admitted that she liked me after I admitted that I liked her…"

"And you're sad about this why?" Emily asked with a confused look.

"And then I asked about how she always covered her face with her hair when she has emotions." Kaoru mumbled.

"Really? Oh gees, I'll go talk to her. Don't worry. You didn't do anything bad. It's just a sensitive topic for her." Emily reassured.

"You know all about it then? Is that what really happened to her?" Kaoru asked, looking at Emily.

"Huh? What do you mean? She just doesn't like showing emotions, I think she thinks hiding is the solution." Emily replied, curious to what Kaoru meant. Kaoru's eyes widened slightly as he realized that Emily never found out about this neighbor that was a jerk to Miley.

"Nothing, I'll talk to you in a little bit." Kaoru said quickly as he started walking away before Emily could respond.

* * *

Miley was standing on the shoreline, letting the waves roll around her ankles as she walked aimlessly towards nothing, there was a bright flash of light. Soon followed a loud crash of a thundering boom. Miley looked up and saw the dying embers of a firework. There was another as Miley turned to look at the ocean directly, the bright colors fading the frown on her face.

"Look, everyone! Fireworks!" Hunny yelled happily as he hugged Usa-chan atop Mori's shoulders.

"No!" Emily shouted as she ran to the glass door and pressed her face to look at the night sky.

"I forgot that today was when they hold the annual fireworks display here." Kyoya added, coming from a doorway. Emily, Mori, Hunny, and Kyoya could hear the frantic footfalls of Tamaki sprinting down the stairs to reach the patio doors.

"How long have you known this Kyoya?" Tamaki yells as he enters the room.

"I guess it might have slipped my mind."

* * *

"Hikaru? What are you doing here?" Miley asked, looking up at Hikaru from his perch on a tall rock ledge.

"I never came back inside after you talked to me." He replied simply.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pushed the subject…" Miley apologized.

"It's all right, I guess. I can't say I'm not used to it." Hikaru laughed dryly.

"Do you want to talk about it at all?" Miley asked, starting to climb up the rock.

"No, not really I – I have no say in this do I?" Hikaru sweat dropped as he saw her face.

"I'm going to have to say no. Come on, I feel strange having you stay with me when I was bummed out and not help you in return." Miley replied, plopping down next to Hikaru.

"I just think that I –"

"Oh, there you guys are! I was getting worried!" Emily shouted from the bottom of the rock. Miley rolled her eyes.

"Why does this always happen? This is the second time that Emily stopped us from having an almost heartfelt moment here…" Miley sighed as she shook her head.

"It's like she knows that I'm an awkward person when it comes down to this kind of stuff and is saving me from potential embarrassment!" Miley continued. She popped back up and helped Emily up the last bit of rock and huffed lightly, making Hikaru fake a cough to hide his laughter, as the rest of the hosts started arriving at the top of the rock as well.

There was an unmistakable sound of a firework rising a little ways off into the ocean.

"Oh, crap…" Miley said, looking at Emily with wide eyes.

"Wha- oh… crap!" Emily squeaked. Looking at Miley with fearful eyes.

"I'm sorry, I should always carry some with me." Miley chided herself.

"I'm the one that needs them, I should be the one to have them during the summer." Emily said, patting Miley on the shoulder.

"What did you forget?" Hunny asked, smiling in confusion.

"Earplugs, she gets all panicky when she hears fireworks." Miley explained. Right after Miley said that another firework went off making a loud boom and then dying off with loud crackling. Then another one went off. Red and green flashes were everywhere with silver and blue in the mix. Emily began to breath quicker and jumped on top of Hikaru hoping for safety from the loud booms.

"I HATE FIREWORKS. I HATE FIREWORKS. I HATE FIREWORKS." Emily screamed so she could be heard over the noise. Hikaru blushed and pulled her closer and then put his hands over her hands, which were covering her ears. She looked at him and mouthed the words 'thank you.' Mori looked over at Emily to see that she was holding on to Hikaru and frowned.

"Again?" Miley asked to no one in particular as she looked at Hikaru and Emily and laughed.

"Again what?" Kaoru asked as he walked up next to Miley.

"Emily and Hikaru, they always seem to end up in questionable positions." Miley said, leaning over to talk into Kaoru's ear to make sure he heard over the fireworks.

"You're right, I guess so. I wonder if Hikaru knows that he likes her yet." Kaoru yelled over a particularly loud firework, causing Emily to scream in terror.

"I don't want to hear Emily scream more about fireworks, I'm going to find a new place to watch from you want to come with?" Miley asked as she started to slowly and nonchalantly walk away from the rest of the host and Emily. Kaoru just nodded in response as he followed her down the rock and onto the shoreline.

* * *

They walked in silence for a while, looking at just the fireworks. There was a small break in the fireworks and there was some time to talk without shouting at people just to hear them.

"So, uh, I'm sorry about earlier, I really should just talk to people more." Miley said, looking down and rubbing the back of her neck.

"I understand, Hikaru does that too so I can handle it." Kaoru smiled at her as she shyly looked up from her dark fringe.

"Um… ahhh…"

"Yes?" Kaoru asked, looking confused.

"Why do I suck at talking to people at times like these!" Miley moaned, "So, yeah. I like you. And you like me. What happens now?" Miley said stuttering a little.

"Do you want something to happen?" Kaoru asked, stopping to look at her.

"Well, kind of. I mean apparently, according to Emily, I've been subconsciously using you as the reason that I'm not trying to keep things working out between Kyoya and I." Miley replied, sounding a little more confident. Kaoru had blushed heavily when she said this, and looked at Miley to have her cheeks blushing too.

"But have you realized this?" Kaoru managed to stutter out before the fireworks continued again. Miley shot her eyes open at the sudden crash of the firework like a deer caught in headlights, and if possible, blushed a little harder.

"I think so." Miley said, hair falling to cover her face as she nodded so that Kaoru could tell what she said. When she didn't see him responding once she peeked through her hair, she sighed and turned to walk away.

"Wait!" Kaoru yelled, as there was a moment of silence and grabbed Miley's hand. There was another big firework that lit up the two teens as Miley stared at Karou with a shocked face.

"So what happens…" Miley asked, yelling the sentence as the biggest firework went off, signaling the end of the firework show, "now?" she whispered.

* * *

"Emily?" Hikaru asked, lifting his hands from her ears.

"Yeah?" Emily asked, looking up at Hikaru's face.

"The fireworks are over. But we can repeat what happened at the amusement park, I really don't mind." Hikaru smirked his Cheshire cat smirk.

"I, well. I'll pass this time." Emily stuttered as she quickly unlatched herself from Hikaru, still shaking slightly from the fireworks.

"Emi-chan, are you all right?" Hunny asked, looking at the girl with concern.

"I-I think so." Emily replied, starting to walk back to the beach house. Hikaru quickly got up to follow her.

"Emily, wait up!" Hikaru called as he jogged to catch up with Emily walking to the beach house. Hearing the sound of her name Emily turned around to see Hikaru getting closer to her.

"Hey, Hikaru. What brings you to this neck of the beach." Emily said smiling.

"Oh, well I just wanted to make sure you were okay!" Hikaru said nervously laughing.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine. I don't like fireworks at all." Emily said. _"Holy crap! He's gonna ask about why I glomped him during the fireworks! I don't know how I'm gonna answer that! What do I do!"_

"I figured that was the case." He replied catching up and walking next to her. _"Crap, crap crap, crap. Why is Emily blushing? And why does she look so cute?"_

"Yeah… I'm usually more prepared about this kind of thing, I'm sorry I suddenly jumped on you" Emily mumbled as they walked up the steps to the beach house. "_Ohmygod, I'm going to do or say something really stupid, I can tell!"_

"Haha it's fine I didn't mind!" Hikaru said while laughing and Emily smiled back at him.

"So, Emily, I have something to say to you." Hikaru said looking down while Emily looked towards him.

"Mhm?" Emily asked looking at Hikaru curiously. _"Why is he acting so serious! Is he going to tell me he hates me! Does he not like me!" _

"I sort of, kind of…" Hikaru stuttered uneasily. _"Crap, Emily looks like she thinks that I hate her or something… I have to just come right out and say this before she thinks the wrong thing!"_

"What is it, Hikaru?" Emily asked while looking at his golden eyes.

"Well, I'm trying to say that i-sortoflikeyoualot." Hikaru mumbled.

"What was that? Sorry I couldn't understand the last part." Emily said trying hard to hear him.

"I sort of kindoflikeyoualot!" Hikaru mumbled slightly louder than before.

"You have to stop talking so fast, I really can't understand you." Emily said with her brow furrowed from trying to focus on what Hikaru was trying to tell her.

"I really -!" Hikaru yelled before he was cut off.

"EMILY! There you are! I've been looking all over for you! Don't freak me out like that!" Miley yelled as she tried to drag Emily inside.

"Oh, Miley, Hikaru was just trying to tell me something important." Emily said using her eyes to try and tell Miley to leave.

"Too bad it will have to wait!" Miley said as she dragged Emily away who was sending apologetic looks to Hikaru.

"So close." Hikaru sighed as he walked inside while stuffing his hands into his pockets.

* * *

**Yeah, Please review? Maybe? Cyber hugs specifically to ManyNamesMember, she's Awesome! By the way, check out her story, she needs the confidence to continue writing! Cyber hugs to all C:**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Sadly, Emilie and I do not own Ouran High School but boy how we wish we did. Chapter 4 of Cross My Heart and Hope to Love and we apologize because we have not updated in FOREVER. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Four**

The weekend had finally come to an end and Emily and Miley were slowly making their way to the school. Emily was listening to her i-Touch and mouthing the words to each song. A few steps behind her, Miley, was scribbling into a worn, leather notebook.

"Miley, will you come to the art festival Sunday? You know that some of my works are going to be featured, right." Emily asked with a smile because she already knew the answer.

"Emily, do you even need to ask anymore?" Miley replied with a chuckle, "Of course I am going to go! I am guessing you invited the host club?"

"Not yet! Mori knows about the festival and already said he would be going! I have yet to invite the others!" Emily changed the song before she asked, "Miley, you have been writing since you got up this morning! What are you writing about?"

"Nothing of importance." Miley said as she quickly put the notebook away.

"I don't believe you…at all." Emily smiled as she reached for Mile's bag, "Can I read it?" Miley smacked Emily's hand away as she ran ahead towards the school.

"BEATCHA THERE!" Miley shouted back to Emily as she was trying to catch up.

"THIS IS SO UNFAIR! YOU GOT A HEAD START!" Emily yelled to Miley as she tried her best to catch up. She almost managed to beat Miley in the end but by the time they reached the school both girls were completely out of breath.

"You two walk to school?" A pair of redheads said as they began to walk from their limo to the tired girls.

"Yes we do!" Emily said while crossing her arms, "It is good for us to walk to school and get a little exercise in before class. Don't you agree, Miley?" But when Emily turned the dark haired girl was nowhere to be found.

"Hey! Wait a second, when did she even leave!" Emily spun around looking everywhere for her lost sister.

"I think she was heading for class she looked like she was in a hurry." Karou said as he looked towards the entrance of the school building.

"She has been deep in thought since this morning." Emily whispered as her brow furrowed, "Well, we better go meet her! Lets get going!"

The three high school students began to walk towards their classroom when Karou realized he left something back in the car.

"I left my backpack in the limo I will see you guys in class." Karou said as he ran back to the entrance leaving Hikaru and Emily alone in the deserted hallway.

"Oh, Hikaru, didn't you want to tell me something yesterday? I'm sorry I got dragged away and couldn't let you finish! If you want you could tell me now." Emily smiled as she looked up at Hikaru.

"Oh, right…ha-ha. I forgot about that. Well it wasn't important anyway so it doesn't matter." Hikaru quietly spoke while turning away from Emily towards their class. _"You're so stupid! Why can't you just man up and tell her!"_

"Hikaru." Emily grabbed his arm as she tried to get him to stay, "I think everything you have to say is important." The two teens both blushed as Emily said that. "Can you please tell me? I would like to know." _"I hope he didn't see me blush just now! Wait, is he blushing, too?"_ Emily thought as she tried to control her rosy cheeks.

Before Hikaru could tell Emily, the bell rang and the two blushing teens finally returned to their normal skin tones. With two sheepish grins they started quickly walking towards their class.

Emily turned back to Hikaru and with smile said, "I guess you're going to have to tell me later," and walked into classroom 1A with Hikaru right behind her.

"Miley! There you are! Why did you leave me?" Emily cried to Miley with a fake frown. Miley quickly shut her notebook and stuffed it back into her bag.

"I'm so sorry, my dear sister, but I didn't want to be late to class like two people I know." Miley spoke with a grin as she looked over at Emily and Hikaru. The two teens cheeks proceeded to blush.

"Ha-ha, Miley, you're so funny." Emily said sarcastically as she sat down next to Miley. Karou finally walked into class as the teacher began to speak.

"Students, for today…Oh, nice of you to join us Mr. Hitachiin." The teacher said as Kaoru was trying to get into his seat next to Miley without being noticed. Karou blushed and quickly mumbled an apology as he sat in his seat.

"AS I was saying, it is October and we're going to have a fright festival for the cultural festival, the second years will be having food stands, and finally, the third years will be having costume ball." The teacher kept talking but Hikaru and Karou started to share a mischievous look that obviously screamed "We're planned a prank and we're going to have so much fun watching you guys freak out" Emily shuddered as she poked Miley who was zoned out, staring out the window. She looked over lazily and raised her brow as she watched the two twins snicker away while the teacher explained about the event.

"So we will need to form groups of five." The teacher said, "Choose your groups now, I will write them down. And then we can choose what each group does." The teacher finished, picking up a piece of chalk and writing down the different jobs down.

"We choose Emily and Miley to be in our group!" Hikaru and Kaoru said, somehow managing to stand next to and linking arms with both of us.

"Okay Mr.'s Hitachiin, but you still need one more person." The teacher said, sweat dropping and sighing as he wrote down other students names on the board. Hikaru and Karou's eyes quickly scanned the room for another student to join their group when their eyes landed on Kazukiyo Soga, the class president, sitting in the corner looking pale and worried. Hikaru and Karou quickly made their way over to the frightened boy and pointed to him.

"We choose you to be in our group with us, Soga-san." The twins said in sync to the surprised teen.

"I-I-I don't r-really want to p-p-participate in the f-fright f-f-festival, thank you." Soga managed to stutter back to the redheaded twins.

"Oh, Soga-san, we insist!" Hikaru said with a smile.

"Yes, you must join our group," Karou added, "besides all the other groups are filled." Karou and Hikaru pointed to the board filled with the five other groups already made.

"Alright. I guess I have no choice in the matter anymore." Sago said with a sigh as he glanced over at Karakinos. She looked back smiling and walked up excitedly towards him.

"Isn't this so great? A fright festival, I can't wait!" she said as she looked at Sago expectantly.

"Ah, uh, yeah. Great." He replied nervously, looking down trying to hide his red cheeks. She smiled again, waved happily and walked back over to her group.

"Ahhhhhhh, I see. You like Karakinos." Kaoru smirked as he sauntered over towards Soga, who just blushed more as he tried to deny it. This caused Kaoru to just smirk more and he walked away, leaving Soga blushing in the corner.

"Kaoru, what did you say to him, he looks… all flustered." Miley asks as she looks in his direction with concern.

"Oh, nothing, just having a friendly conversation with our fellow group mate." Kaoru replied in an almost a teasing manner as he just casually walked away to find his twin.

The bell rang which marked the beginning of lunch and the four teens walked out of the classroom quickly talking about the fright festival.

"So I was thinking we could set up a ton of traps that different groups can run into and they'll be running home so our group can win!" Miley said enthusiastically. Karou and Miley continued talking about the plans for the festival while Emily started walking slower. Hikaru noticed this and started to slow his pace as well so he could match Emily's.

"Hikaru, what was it that you wanted to tell me that night on the beach?" Emily looked up at him with a curious look as she spoke.

"Eh…ah…I'll you but not here. Follow me." Hikaru replied hesitantly but grabbed Emily's hand and pulled her into an empty hallway away from all the other students and all you could hear were their footsteps.

"Hikaru? Where are you taking me?" Emily asked quietly, still blushing and looking down at her and Hikaru's intertwined fingers and not wanting to talk to disrupt the silence.

"I don't want anyone else to hear what I have to tell you…" he replied quietly and stopped once he pulled her into an empty classroom.

"I don't think anyone's here, you can tell me now." Emily stuttered a little bit but turned to look at Hikaru in the dim room.

"Well, I want to tell you that I…" he stopped when he saw that Mori was underneath a long black haired girl. Emily looked over his shoulder curiously as to why he stopped talking. She gasped and covered her mouth as tears began to spill out of her sad eyes. The two teens on the ground looked up at Emily's gasp, Mori tried to get up to say something but Emily had ripped off the necklace he gave her and threw it near him. He picked up the necklace gently and looked up to say something, but Emily was already running out of the classroom, leaving Hikaru still there to glare at Mori and scowl at him before running after Emily himself.

"Emily! Wait!" Hikaru called as he tried to catch up to Emily. He chased her all the way to the roof where he found Emily crying on one of the ledges before the edge of the roof. He sat down next to her and tried to think of something to say to comfort her.

"Emily…" Hikaru started, but couldn't finish once Emily took a shaky breath and covered her face with her hands. He bit his lip and contemplated for a little and just wrapped his arms around her and held her as she cried. Unknown to Hikaru, Emily's eyes shot open and she blushed as they sat there together on the roof until she stopped crying.

"Do you feel better?" Hikaru asked with flushed cheeks as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Uh, yeah… I think so." Emily replied as she wiped her eyes and looked down.

"I… I'm so sorry." Hikaru apologized, trying to make Emily feel better.

"Me too…" Emily said, looking even more depressed, "But thank you for running after me like that."

"Oh, that… Yeah, I thought it wasn't a good idea to leave you alone after seeing…that." Hikaru said, feeling awkward, seeing as he never did much comforting. Emily sighed deeply as she looked up to the blue skies. Hikaru could only watch as Emily stood up from her seat and brushed her skirt off and took a deep breath, and released it in a huff.

"So, for the third, time, what did you want to tell me?" Emily asked with a weak smile, trying to get over what she just saw.

"Erm, well... I sort of…. Erm… I-like-you" Hikaru whispered as he looked down and hid his blush.

"You do?" Emily sounded shocked and blinked a couple times in silence.

"You know, it's really unnerving when you confess your feelings for someone and they don't reply. It's a killer on the nerves…" Hikaru said quietly after another moment of silence with a weak smile, trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm trying to get over the shock still." Emily replied, with wide eyes and her mouth slightly open.

"Was it bad timing?" Hikaru asked, grimacing a little.

"No, no, no." Emily replied waiving her hands, "I'm in shock that you actually like me back." Emily quickly put her hand over her mouth after her last statement and her blush came back.

"So you like me too?" Hikaru asked with a small twitch of his lip that was about to turn into a smirk. Emily could only nod shyly as she dropped her hand to fidget with the bottom of her uniform shirt.

"Then why are you so nervous, we both like each other. There shouldn't be anything too difficult about this… right?" Hikaru asked Emily as he slowly reached out for her hand again but stopped when Emily spoke up.

"I-I-I think I'm so nervous because I like you… and… and…" Emily stuttered horribly as Hikaru regained confidence and finally grabbed her hand and leaned on the ledge next to her.

"And?" Hikaru asked as he bent over to try to see Emily's face. Emily just blushed more and tried to find her voice.

"And I don't know what I'm going to do about Mori, because of… that… and you have the host club to worry about. I mean you need customers so you need to be available, and so that Kyoya won't get mad at you for not getting customers…" Emily said quickly without breathing and starting to panic a little.

"Emily, don't worry about me and the host club. That's my own problem I need to work out. But you are right about Mori." Hikaru replied as he stood up and gently grabbed her hand

"I mean. Oh my gosh, I'm engaged to Mori, but he was cheating on me. But we like each other…" Emily started to talk fast and her breathing sped up and more tears started to form in her eyes again.

"Calm down." Hikaru said softly as he put his hand on Emily's cheek to make her look at him, "We'll figure something out, okay?" Emily nodded again staring into his golden eyes.

"I think…" Before she could finish her sentence Hikaru pulled her in closer and moved his hand down to the small of her back. He used his free hand to move her chin to look up towards him and then brought his lips to her mouth in a sweet kiss. Emily moved her arms up around her neck trying to find ways to pull herself closer to him. They parted their lips but didn't step back from each other.

"You were saying?" Hikaru said with a grin.

"I…think…that was amazing." Emily finally managed to say. Hikaru leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the nose.

"I think you're amazing." Hikaru laughed and took Emily's hand leading her to the door.

Hikaru smiled and opened the door for Emily while he thought, _"I did it."_

_

* * *

_Please give us some feedback on the story and tell us which guy Emily and Miley should choose in the end!


End file.
